


Just a Suggestion

by Xiaojian



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaojian/pseuds/Xiaojian
Summary: It was a joke. An offhand comment. It wasn’t supposed to lead to Trevor kneeling on a dusty inn floor, making himself vulnerable and daring his reluctant ally to take advantage of it.





	Just a Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to watch the CVIII animation!
> 
> ...Maybe I took the wrong thing out of the scene where Trevor gets kicked in the crotch. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alucard paced back and forth as well as he could in the small space that their temporary bedroom afforded them, each step drawing a creak of protest from the ancient floorboards. He emphatically avoided looking over to the side, still undecided on what to do with the situation over there.

The situation, to be clear, was a vampire hunter who could really use a bath and a lesson in manners. Rather than pursuing either of those things, however, he was sitting on the floor, his knees spread and a challenging look on his face.

Alucard still didn’t quite understand how they had gotten here. True, Alucard had brought up the matter after a group of thieves attempted to accost them while they were sleeping, and the Belmont’s first line of defense was assaulting the biggest and strongest man’s groin. But how had a teasing, “You’re rather fixated on that region, aren’t you, Belmont?” turned into what Trevor was suggesting of him now?

“Suggesting” was the wrong word. “Goading” was more like it, given the insufferable, arrogant grin that was on the hunter’s face when Alucard deigned to glance back at him.

“Well?” Trevor spoke up, rolling his shoulder, where one of the thieves had jabbed him with the hilt of a wicked curved knife. “Has his royal princeliness gazed at his navel enough to make a decision?”

“My decision will be a firm ‘no’ if you keep being this annoying,” Alucard replied.

“Then say no soon, because at this rate, Sypha’s going to walk through the door any minute.” She was out for the evening, negotiating with a coven of local witches for information and resources. She’d forced the both of them to stay far away; the last thing she needed was a monster hunter and a (half) vampire causing panic in a community that was, at the moment, rightfully paranoid.

“Shut up,” Alucard muttered, breaking out of his pace to come stand in front of the hunter. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He couldn’t deny that the proposition interested him. Alucard was no blushing virgin, and the abundance of succubi and incubi in the castle had assured he was at least passingly familiar with all manner of peculiar sexual interests. He hadn’t participated in many firsthand, however, and the thought of providing pain to give someone pleasure was...intriguing.

Besides, the Belmont was obnoxious. Why should he pass up the chance to kick him a few times?

“Let’s get two things straight,” Alucard said. “First off: If we’re going to do this, you are going to keep your clothes on.”

Trevor smirked. “Not interested in seeing as much of me as I’ve seen of you? That’s fine, I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Good. Second rule: You aren’t to breathe a word of this to the sorceress.”

“Can’t handle the nice lady knowing the saucy details of your sex life? A gentlemen to a fault, I see.”

Alucard groaned, dragging a gloved hand down his face. He had been planning to remove them, but this whole idea sounded less uncomfortable when they were both fully clothed. “I’d add a third demand and tell you to shut your mouth, but I don’t think you’re physically capable of it.”

“Guilty as charged.” Trevor leaned towards him, eager, his hands resting safely behind his back. “Now, are you going to hurt me, or - ”

The dhampir kicked him between the legs before he could finish his sentence. Gently. He wasn’t sure of his own strength in relation to a human’s, and he hardly wanted to cripple his ticket to taking down his father’s reign of terror because of a fetish gone wrong.

Trevor’s breath rushed out of him in an instant, but then he was laughing, that stupid grin right back on his face. “Is that the best you’ve got? Come on, you may look like a pampered brat, but I know you’ve got more in you than - ”

Alucard didn’t hold back as much when he kicked him a second time. That got a grunt out of Trevor, his shoulders hunching forward.

“Are you sure this is something you want?” Alucard muttered, crossing his arms. It was easy for the Belmont to say he wanted pain, but Alucard fully expected him to wimp out once he actually received it.

“Not sure yet,” Trevor answered, surprisingly nonchalant. “Kick me a few more times and I’ll make a final decision.”

Alucard rolled his eyes, but did as he requested. It was only after a particularly hard kick, when Trevor’s mouth fell open, his thighs twitched, and a growled _fuck_ came from his throat, that Alucard realized he wasn’t as unaffected by all this as he would like.

“You look better like this,” the dhampir commented, his thighs shifting uncomfortably against the beginnings of an erection when he stepped back to admire the sight. “You’d be much more pleasant company if you stayed on your knees and kept your snarky comments to yourself all the time.”

Trevor laughed, and damn it all, the hunter’s cheeks were flushed red and it looked more appealing than it had any right to. “In your dreams, vampire.”

Alucard’s next kick was hard enough to knock the smugness off of Trevor’s face. The way that Trevor’s legs snapped closed around his boot - an instinctive defense - caught Alucard off guard, and he drew his leg out of their grasp slowly. Instead of withdrawing it immediately, Alucard let the toe of his boot wander upwards.

“Damn. You really are getting off on this.” He pressed the sole of his boot flat against the heavy weight of Trevor’s arousal, hard in spite of all the abuse his body was taking.

“Would’ve told you to stop if I wasn’t,” Trevor said, probably to try and distract Alucard from the way his hips were arching forward. 

“Are you really going to rut against my boot like an animal?” Alucard asked, eyebrows raised, but he didn’t make any move to stop him.

Trevor smiled, grabbing Alucard’s ankle and rubbing firmly against his heel. “You and Sypha keep telling me I smell like one. Might as well act the part.”

“You really do need a bath,” Alucard agreed. “But, alright, then - this is all you get. I’ll let you finish if you can satisfy yourself like a beast would.”

“Does ‘what I get’ not include that raging hard-on in your pants?” Trevor muttered, rutting shamelessly against the thick leather of Alucard’s boots. (Hand-made to fit his feet, after he’d hit the last of many growth spurts. The castle had talented craftsmen.)

“You will keep your filthy hands off of me,” Alucard responded. Perhaps not as smoothly as he would have liked, given that the sight of Trevor getting off using his body was far more erotic than it had any right to be. He was preparing another degrading comment when Trevor groaned, grunted, went still, and...

Well. There was a first time for everything. Watching a man bring himself to orgasm beneath your heel was no exception.

Alucard didn’t realize he was staring until Trevor released his ankle, giving his calf a fond pat as he set it back on the floor. “Good job, there,” the Belmont muttered, dragging himself towards the inn’s rickety old bed without much care for how sticky his pants must have been. “Knew I could trust you with that little request.”

“Well...yes.” Alucard watched in confusion as Trevor settled himself under the sheets. “Are you actually just going to sleep?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Trevor yawned, fluffing the threadbare pillow. “You told me to keep my filthy hands off of you. I’ll let you jack off in peace. Don’t worry, you can moan a little - I’m a heavy sleeper.”

Alucard huffed and marched over to the bed, grabbing the hunter’s arm and dragging him to his feet. 

Trevor gave him a lazy grin. “Use your words, vampire. What do you want?”

“I want you to stop talking, but I know I’ll never get that.”

“Afraid you’ve got that one right. Will you accept a little favor instead?” Trevor grabbed Alucard’s cock through the light fabric of his pants with no other preamble. 

Alucard sighed. “Only if you’ll shut up while you do so.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Trevor dropped back down to his knees. “My mouth will be busy with other things.”


End file.
